


Feelings Are Hard But Homecoming Is Fun

by dank_meme_soivebeentold



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Homecoming Dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dank_meme_soivebeentold/pseuds/dank_meme_soivebeentold
Summary: Cyrus is suspicious when TJ asks him to dance at homecoming but decides to roll with the punches.





	Feelings Are Hard But Homecoming Is Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonahheck on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jonahheck+on+tumblr).



Andi and Buffy were at Cyrus’ house getting ready for their freshman year homecoming.  They were all excited to be going together as a group. Andi had considered asking Walker but she thought it would be fun to just go with her two best friends instead since neither of them were in a relationship. Besides, Andi and Walker had just started dating anyway.  

“Andi I love your dress! It looks amazing on you,” Buffy told Andi while they were finishing up their makeup.  

“Thank you Buffy and your suit looks awesome on you,” Andi replied. “And Cyrus you look so handsome in your suit.”

“Thank you, you both look beautiful,” Cyrus responded while smiling.  

Andi was wearing a lavender dress with a bedazzled bodice and a floral skirt.  The flowers were pink and white and look gorgeous against the lavender background.  Andi had opted for a pair of white ballet flats, as heels were difficult to walk in and slightly uncomfortable in her opinion.  Buffy had decided to wear a red and silver suit instead of a dress. However, Buffy was also wearing black heels along with her outfit.  Cyrus was wearing a white floral suit that had flowers in pale pink, pale yellow, and black. 

“Are you guys ready?”  Cyrus’ stepmom called up to them.

“Almost!” Cyrus yelled down the stairs.

They three friends added the finishing touches to their outfits and then walked down the stairs with their arms linked.

“Aw you guys look so nice!”  Cyrus’ stepmom gushed over them.  “Come on I want to get pictures!” 

After Cyrus’ stepmom had them pose for pictures that she promised to send to Andi and Buffy’s parents, The Good Hair Crew™ headed over to The Spoon for dinner.  Normally people went to fancier restaurants for their homecoming dinners but they decided to go to The Spoon because it was where they always went. They loved the tradition and it only felt right.

After they had dinner they walked over to the school. Since they lived in small town, the school was nearby and within a walking distance.  They turned in their tickets and got breathalyzed before they went into the dance. 

The group danced together for a few songs until Walker asked Andi to dance.  Buffy and Cyrus decided to go get drinks while Andi and Walker were dancing. After a few songs Andi rejoined her friends and they went back onto the dance floor.  

After they had finished jamming out to  _ Call Me Maybe _ the DJ turned on a slow song.  Buffy and Cyrus left the dance floor as Walker asked Andi to dance again.  However before long, TJ approached the Buffy and Cyrus. 

“What do you want?” Buffy asked TJ before he got the chance to say anything.

“I just came over here to ask Cyrus if he wanted to dance.”

Cyrus was surprised and was almost speechless and Buffy just stared at TJ in shock.  Once Cyrus composed himself however, he managed to mumbled out a yes.

TJ took Cyrus’ hand and led him to the dance floor.  He held Cyrus’ waist as they danced to the music. Cyrus felt like he was dreaming and he was in such a daze it was hard for him to stay in the moment and even realize what was happening.  Cyrus and TJ had been getting closer but Cyrus had never thought that TJ would like him like that or that he was even into guys. But wait. What if he wasn’t? What if he was just doing this to be nice? 

“Wait. Why did you ask me to dance?”  Cyrus asked suddenly worried about what the answer might be.

“Because I like you.  Like, more than a friend,”  TJ responded while looking at the ground and blushing.  

“Really? I had no idea.  Why did you never say anything?”  Cyrus asked.

“Well, I didn’t know if you liked me back.  And I didn’t really know how to ask you. I’ve never been good at talking about my feelings or whatever.”

“TJ I do like you as more than a friend.  I’m glad you told me. I guess I’ve never been good at talking about these types of feelings either,”  Cyrus said with a laugh.

Both of the boys laughed as they continued dancing.  Even after the song ended they kept dancing together.  Off to the side of the dance floor Andi asked Buffy, “What’s going on over there?” 

“TJ asked Cyrus to dance.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.  I had no idea TJ liked Cyrus or boys I guess,”  Buffy told Andi.

“Me neither,”  Andi responded.

“Well I’m happy for Cyrus.  After TJ apologized to me it was easier to accept their friendship and so I’m happy for Cyrus.”

“Me too.  He deserves this,”  Andi said with a smile.  


End file.
